conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Cambria/1
This is an archived version of the talk page. Please do not leave messages here. If you'd like to discuss New Cambria, leave a message at 'Talk:New Cambria'. Thank you. ---- Why Cambria is a republic, and not a British realm like Canada, Australia, or New Zealand? It looks more like South Africa or Ireland. Was it subject to racist/nationalist policy in the past? And it's strange that it doesn't have two-house parliament like most nations of British origin. (Are there any exceptions to this rule in the real world?) The flag is too weird. BTW, you should add the official name of the country in Welsh, I believe it should be something like Gweriniaeth Cymru Newydd. And try to think up some gibberish for Keva. — Hellerick 09:03, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, New Zealand has unicameral parliament, mi culpa. Yet one complain: the table shows how many municipalities every county has, but it looks like the these numbers don't correspondent to your maps. E.g. it is said that the North-West County has 6 municipalities, but what I suppose is the North-West County on the map has only five, and the only 6-mun. county is located in the East. I believe you made some mistake in distribution of counties between the North-West and Cape Bangor counties. Hellerick 13:04, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ---- You write: ... comprising the island of New Cambria, two smaller populated islands and several other neighboring islets off the coast of Newfoundland. The Outer Islands consist of four islands and are subdivided into four municipalities, therefore I believe all the four are populated. I.e. you have at least five "smaller populated islands". Why you won't something like this for the map of counties: — Hellerick 03:27, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Emblem I have drawn the "state seal / national emblem" of New Cambria. The lions represent the English community, the fleurs-de-lis represent the French community, the quartered circle consisting of diamond shapes is a traditional Keva ornament representing the four principles of blah blah blah. Like it? — Hellerick 15:20, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Names of the country Most territories of that region had different names when were French colonies. E.g. the French name for Nova Scotia and New Brunswick was "Acadie", Prince Edward Island was "Île Saint Jean", Cape Breton Island was "Île Royale", Newfoundland was "Terre-Neuve". What was the original French name of New Cambria? Obviously it couldn't be Nouvelle-Cambrie, the Frenchmen wouldn't call the island after a British province. I could suggest something like "Île de Baleines" (Whale Island), but maybe it is not a good idea since it seems the French didn't like the names referring to local nature. From the examples above you could say that they preferred references to nobelty, Christianity, and classical culture. Hm... maybe "Île Jonas"? (Jonah had some problems with whales, right?) Who was the first discoverer of the Island, John Cabot or Jacques Cartier? Did Vikings visit the island? If John Cabot was the first, then maybe the island has yet one name, the one given by Cabot, most likely in Latin. (It's unlikely that John Cabot would call the island "New Cambria", this name looks like a pair to "Nova Scotia", and "Nova Scotia" appeared on the map much later.) You said that the the Keva name for the republic is Orvehi Ðijiro. But what word means "New Cambria" and what word means "republic" here? Please mention it, it's necessary to know what is the local short name of the country. What is the etymology of these words? Don't forget that most Amerindian place names are meaningful. A little suggestion: the word for republic could be derived from the stems denoting "circle" and "group of people", it would originally mean "people who sit in circle and discuss something" — this term was the closest to the concept of democracy the Keva had. Compare with Latin res publica, "public matter", i.e. the matter discussed in public. — Hellerick 13:56, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Government When the Constitution was passed? — Hellerick 13:56, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Counties area According to my calculations one pixel on the maps you made is 4.331 km (2.691 mi) long, and has area 18.76 km² (7.242 sq mi). It allows us to calculate area and population density for the counties: The total area is slightly different from the one you mentioned, because you used wrong conversion factor between square kilometers and miles. Since I didn't know what figure is correct I decided to use something in between. — Hellerick 13:56, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Keva language I have made a small Keva-English dictionary: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Keva/Dictionary. Its words are regularily derived from Mikmaq language (spoken in Nova Scotia and New Brunswick) according to the phonological rules I have developed to make it look more like the examples of Keva language you gave: :tqope'j > hopes :tqoq > hoh :t'ssawiaqan > đeahan :tu'aqan > đahan :tu'aqanatgw > đahanat :tu'at > đas :tugtesguatl > đotezekovat :etc. Feel free to use/edit/ignore it. — Hellerick 15:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Categorization Don't you think New Cambria should be included into Category:Nearly Real World? Your island is similar to the ones published there. Plus of course you have to make a special category for New Cambria (currently it would contain two articles, New Cambria and Flag of New Cambria). If you like Keva dictionary and Keva language articles I guess you should move them from Conlang.Wikia to Conworld.Wikia and include them into Category:New Cambria as well. — Hellerick 14:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Orthography In Wikipedia the common convention is to use the UK orthography for the articles concerning the countries where the Commonwealth spelling is accepted. Shouldn't you use it as well? (And therefore you should spell organisation, neighbouring, tricolour etc.) — Hellerick 14:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ---- The Keva's recorded history extends back over two millennia — What do you mean? They had a writing system for two thousand years already? It sounds very unlikely, nearly no European nation has recorded history that long. — Hellerick 14:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I still don't understand what's wrong with this country. Where this republicanism comes from? You say that New Cambria declared its independence five years before it was recognized by UK. Why? Even the case of Ireland wasn't that bad. — Hellerick 14:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) The english translation of Aotearoa is "land of the long white cloud." I think Orvehi Ðijoro should have an english translation along those lines. — You mean to tell me that Orvehi Ðijoro is the native term for "New Cambria", and has no word for "republic" in it? That's strange — Hellerick 14:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) When you'll be inventing new words for Keva language, please don't use letters other than a, đ, e, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, r, s, t, u, v, z, otherwise they won't be compatible with the dictionary. In fact you already used too many letters, nearly no Amerindian language has l/r distinction. — Hellerick 14:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Location map Usually infobox is supposed to have not the country map, but the location map like this one. Tell me if the position is wrong and I'll remake the picture. — Hellerick 06:41, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Flags Cool flags, especially the one of St George's. Where you got the coats? I have made a version of it with New Cambrian ribbon instead of green-white-red. Interested? Are you sure it's a wise idea to make the flag St David's County exactly the same as St David's flag of Wales? Shouldn't it be modified somehow? E.g. the flag of Nova Scotia is based on reversed version of St. Andrew's flag of Scotland. BTW, I recommend to change the color of the cross on the 1961's flag from white to yellow, thus making it St. David's cross. (Since St. David is the saint patron of Wales, I believe he's the saint patron of New Cambria (i.e. New Wales) as well). The fact that it did represent one county more than the rest could be one of the reasons of discarding it. — Hellerick 11:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) New Location I have remade the location map. Are you sure this is the correct position of the island? It's so close to Greenland that most likely it would be colonized by Danes. — Hellerick 13:34, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Parliamentary elections It looks like the country is divided into 100 electoral districts, each elects a member of parliament, right? But earlier you wrote "The EEO has experienced a growth in electoral popularity among non-Keva voters in the past decade", which I find contradicting. Maybe if you used proportional system the Keva would be able to gradually increase their representation, but by majority system they hardly would have a chance in any other district other than with high percentage of the Keva. Maybe sometimes there would sudden victories in other regions, but it wouldn't be growth Yeah, I've made this variant of parliament seats chart: — Hellerick 16:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Why do you insist on seating the minor factions MPs on the "outskirts" of the Parliament? Do you want everybody to forget about their presence? When I was drawing the Parliament seats chart, I was trying to give every faction at least one seat in the front row (for the faction leaders) — they should be able to talk to the speaker, and he should be able to see their reaction for his words. I have made a satellite photo: BTW, shouldn't you make a link to the Constituion? Damn, the article looks good! — Hellerick 12:55, 1 October 2008 (UTC) State church Look at Wikipedia:State church#State church vs state religion: There is also a difference between a "state church" and "state religion". A "state church" is created by a monarch,needed as in the cases of the Anglican Church, created by Henry VIII or the Church of Sweden, created by Gustav Vasa. An example of "state religion" is Argentina's acceptance of Catholicism as its religion. In the case of the former, the state has absolute control over the church, but in the case of the latter, in this example, the Vatican has control over the church. Roman Catholic Church of New Cambria is "state religion", not "state church". — Hellerick 16:11, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Senate Two-house parliament!? Oh my... you left nothing of the consitution. This Senate looks so weird, too much like my ''Cámara de Diputados in San Lorenzo — I kinda doubt that something like that can exist in a "civilized" country. Well, we have "Public House" in Russia, informal "third house" of the Parliament, that consists of public delegates that represent culture, science, religious organizations etc. — but it's unofficial and their right to initiate legislation is the same as of any other group of citizens. — Hellerick 14:22, 24 October 2008 (UTC) National Registry It is not good idea to start the ID with 0 — some programs tend to trail leading zeros. If I were inventing the form for ID number I would propose something like this: :YYYY-MM-DD-P-NNN-C This way when arranged "ASCII-betically" the people would be arranged by age, and then by county. NNN's start with 0-4 for females and 5-9 for males. — Hellerick 14:22, 24 October 2008 (UTC) TV "Celebrity talk show"? Where do they get enough celebrities to make a talk show? Being able to produce a weekly sketch comedy show seems unlikely too. If New Cambria were "ethnically independent" maybe it would, but in your situation New Cambria would be completely overcome by American and British TV. Minor nations are able to produce good TV shows (e.g. I'm surprised by high quality of LazyTown produced in tiny Iceland), but they would not be weekly, they would consist of seasons, like series. (E.g. you could mention that "Season 3 episodes of Night in are aired since September of 2007".) — Hellerick 16:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Language and Languages Why the article has two sections about languages of New Cambria? I think they should be united. — Hellerick 09:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Holidays Bastille Day commemorates the events of 1789. How it can be celebrated in New Cambria if it was ceded to Britain in 1763? Compare with the situation in Canada: Quebec does not celebrate this revolutionary holiday, instead, it celebrates the Fête nationale du Québec on June 24, i.e. on St. John the Baptist Day (a holiday very popular in Royal France). — Hellerick 18:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually I thought the "French Holiday" had to be changed to St. John the Baptist Day, not removed completely. Other variant is Saint Denis of Paris Day (October 9) — to commemorate the saint after whom the island was named during the French rule. — Hellerick 02:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, October 9 is your Landing Day. Then probably this day is the "French Holiday". It should be noted. — Hellerick 03:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Farming As archaeological evidence from sites such as Ɲāve in North-West County demonstrates, farming on New Cambria is an activity that goes back to the very beginnings of human settlement. — I'm afraid this statement is very unrealistic. New Cambria does not seem an appropriate place for agriculture to be "invented", and I don't think it had communication with other agricultural societies for farming practices to be borrowed. — Hellerick 06:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC)